Just Katie
by sherlocked1992
Summary: Kate wonders what her place is in Clint's already hectic life.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Bishop knew the instant she entered the dark apartment that bringing extra groceries had been the best idea she's had in a while. She juggled balancing the large brown bags in her arms and closing the front door behind her, giving it a swift backwards kick. She dropped the bags on the kitchen counter, opened the refrigerator and sighed. The only food to be found was a couple pieces of moldy pizza and beer cans.

She closed the door with an angry huff and stalked into the living area, flipping on the lights. She stopped in front of the couch, arms folded across her chest and glared at the lump spread out on the ratty couch.

"Save the lecture, Katie-Kate." The lump finally said, not bothering to remove the arm that was draped across his eyes. "I've been home all of thirty minutes. At least let me get good and awake before you start yelling."

Kate shook her head. "Moldy pizza? I mean really, Clint. How did you even make it before me?"

He cracked one eye open. "It's a mystery." He grumbled. He dropped his arm to his side and started petting Lucky, his golden retriever who laid loyally beside the couch at his master's head. Kate watched them for a moment before heading back into the kitchen.

"When was the last time you ate?" She called out, taking out items from the bags. She heard him groan and heave himself into a sitting position.

"Yesterday?"

"Is that a statement or a question, Barton?"

"It may have been the day before yesterday." He scrubbed a hand across his face. "It's been a long couple of days, Katie."

"The Avengers keeping you out too late?"

Kate smiled when that got an honest to goodness laugh out of him. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. "Something like that." He mumbled, eyeing the smaller brown paper bag resting by the pot of brewing coffee. Kate made him wait until the coffee was finished and poured into two mugs before she handed the bag to him. "I figured you might want some breakfast."

He greedily drank in the smell of fresh bagels and flashed Kate a grateful smile. She had taken the extra time to go to his favorite bakery on the other side of Brooklyn for those stupid bagels. As she watched him scarf them down she knew it'd been the right move, even if he did eat like a pig. At least he was eating.

"So," She started, picking at her own bagel and tossing a piece to the ever patient Lucky. "How long are you home for?"

He gave a little sigh into his coffee mug. "Not long. Nat texted me a little while ago about a mission. Something about collecting intel."

Kate frowned. "Collecting intel? That's a little basic for an Avenger, isn't it?"

He shrugged and shoved another piece of bagel into his mouth. "Just telling you what she said."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, ya doof." She scolded then turned serious again. "I mean, you haven't even changed out of your outfit and she wants you to go out again? She can't handle it herself? She's the Black Widow for goodness's sake."

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "Frist, it's a uniform not an outfit. Second, I don't know what to tell you girly-girl. I think Bobbi will be there too."

"Ah," She said softly. "The work wife and the ex-wife. You sure they're not just plotting to kill you?"

"Very funny." He deadpanned. In the next instance his face lit up as a thought struck him. "Why don't you come with?"

Kate wasn't quick enough to stop the grimace that crossed her face. "What?" Clint demanded. "I thought you liked Nat and Bobbi!"

"I do!" She countered and busied herself with the items scattered on the counter. "Bobbi's cool but Natasha's…"

"What?" Clint prodded.

"She's a bit," Kate hesitated, searching for the word she wanted. "Intimidating."

Clint started laughing so hard he nearly toppled out of the chair. When he finally recovered, Kate was fuming. "No, no." He gasped out, trying to remember how to breathe properly. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I think that's the nicest thing anyone ever said about her."

"Well that's lovely. Makes me feel like jumping right on board."

Clint sobered up enough to reach out and gently take her hands, preventing her from turning away. "Seriously though, Hawkeye. It'll be fun." He flashed her an easy grin. "Please?" She stayed quiet for a moment then removed her hands from his.

"I guess. Me being there won't be a big problem though, right?"

Clint smiled again and waved her question off, taking another sip of coffee. "Nah. No problem at all."

"She can't be here, Clint. This is a big problem."

Kate sent Clint the most scathing glare that she could conjure up. While she leaned back in her chair, Clint fidgeted in his. He tried to put as much distance between him and Natasha Romanoff who stood across the table from the pair. The redhead positioned her hands on her hips and glared at both of them although it Clint that received the majority of her fiery anger. She cast an agitated glance over her shoulder at Bobbi Morse who was watching Clint with, what Kate could only describe as, the most patronizing look imaginable.

"What were you thinking, Clint?" Bobbi asked. "She shouldn't even be on the base."

At first the S.H.I.E.L.D agents on hand weren't going to let Kate on the premises. When they took both Hawkeyes' bows, Clint had pitched an absolute fit until Romanoff intervened. She had practically drug him by the ear like a frustrated mother to the nearest empty interrogation room. They had both been sat down like children and thoroughly lectured. Natasha took the lead and Bobbi would interject every so often from her position across the room coolly leaned against the wall.

"It's a simple mission, Clint. A one man job." Natasha started up again. "You get in. Get the data. Then you get out." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to punctuate the sentence. Kate had never seen a simple gesture look so threating. "There's no need for your sidekick to tag along."

Kate opened her mouth to object but Bobbi cut her off. "Honestly Clint, having me and Natasha as backup is overkill."

Clint folded his arms across his chest. "If it's such an easy mission then why are you here? Because I certainly don't remember inviting either of you."

"Take it up with S.H.I.E.L.D. They're the ones that assigned us." Natasha hissed, leaning over the table towards Clint.

"Oh, I plan to." He shot back, matching her movements until they were almost nose to nose, eyes narrowed. They stared at each other for several charged seconds, until Kate broke the silence.

"You guys aren't going to make out or anything, are you?"

Natasha huffed and pushed away from the table muttering what sounded like a Russian curse. Clint rolled his head in Kate's direction and gave her a quick wink and a small smile. Bobbi watched the two and slowly shook her head.

"There's no reason for you to go, Kate. You're not an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You're not even an Avenger."

"Technically, I'm a young Avenger."

Clint couldn't stop the grin that spread across face and Bobbi simply let her chin drop to her chest in defeat. Natasha breathed in a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as if to ward off an impending headache.

"Вы не доверяете мне , Ястреб?"

Kate's ears perked at the sudden change of languages. She watched Clint. He had no visible reaction. He just sat there quietly, head tilted, listening to what Natasha had to say. When she was finished he answered her in the same tongue.

"Вы знаете, я, вдова . Я также знаю, когда вы хранения вещей от меня."

His words made Natasha stop short. They looked at each other for a long time and seemed to switch languages again. This time from Russian to their own unspoken language. Her eyebrows would quirk upwards and furrow. He'd respond in kind and at times with the corners of his lips twitching into the beginnings of a grin. Finally Natasha's sharp emerald flickered to Kate then back to Clint.

"Fine." She said heavily. She turned and pointed a slender finger at Kate. "But if something happens out there it'll be on you, kid."

"Yes ma'am." Kate responded, a bit proud of herself for making ma'am sound derogatory.

Natasha shook her head and turned on her heels with Bobbi following close behind.

"Good. Get ready then. We leave in fifteen."

"They're not telling us the whole story, are they?"

Clint didn't respond right away to Kate's question. His stormy blue eyes merely flickered to her then around the cafeteria, before finally resting on agent's sitting at table beside them. He patted her knee. "I left something in the locker room. Come with me and make sure I don't get lost."

He stood up and started walking. Kate followed close behind. Neither spoke. They walked past groups of agents who would pause and watch the pair. Clint and Kate exchanged guarded looks. Kate had the feeling some of these agents were on surveillance detail and the Hawkeyes were their target.

Clint waked quickly and with purpose. His hand hovered by her elbow guiding her down the corridors that he obviously knew so well. Kate imagined that he knew the layout of the whole building by heart. She wondered if he had his own perch high up somewhere, like the animal he took his name sake from.

He suddenly turned to his right, yanking her out of her thoughts and placed her into an empty room. He locked the solid door behind them and swiftly searched the room, looking underneath the tables and chairs. He pulled a chair around behind him, standing in it and poking around the ceiling tiles. When he was satisfied with the results, he finally turned to Kate.

"Something's up. I'm not sure what but you're right. They're not telling us something. I think you should go ahead and leave."

Kate blinked in surprise. "Bail?"

Worry lines mixed with frustration and lined his features. "I don't want you to get caught up in another one of my messes, Katie. Now is your chance to get out clean. I don't know what might go down but apparently they think it'll be bad enough that they want you nowhere near it."

Kate squared her shoulders and took a step forward so that she was now toe to toe with Clint. "Bail?" She challenged, her tone hardening. "I'm the Hawkeye that doesn't bail when things get tough, remember?"

Different emotions played across in face in a flash. Finally pride settled on his expression. "Atta girl." He went to turn but not before playfully poking her in the shoulder. "And don't you think I won't get you back for that, ya little punk."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Clint left to get their bows and some extra arrows. That's what he told Kate anyways. "I'll start out that way." He had said. "Wait five minutes before you follow. You know, as to not raise suspicion." He gave her his signature smirk and off he went. She finally made to the supply room, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He ditched me!" She exclaimed to the empty room. "What a jerk!"

She now stalked down the cold metal corridors, hopelessly lost, trying to ignore the way every S.H.E.I.L.D agent was watching her.

"Lousy Barton." She grumbled, ducking her head low to avoid the peering eyes that followed her. "Lousy S.H.I.E.L.D. Lousy spies-"

Her words were cut short when she collided with something, or rather someone. She looked up to find that, to her horror, she had just ran right smack into the Black Widow. Kate instinctively took a step back from the master assassin. Although they had met several times, this was the first time where they were alone without Clint to buffer.

Natasha titled her head, adopting an air of mock innocence. "What were you saying about spies?"

Kate quickly pulled herself back together. "Nothing. Just that they're wonderful. And that the people whose jobs are keeping secrets can be absolutely trusted and not questioned what so ever."

Natasha's eyes narrowed and Kate fought the urge to squirm under her heavy gaze. Instead she pulled her shoulders back, straightening to her full height. Natasha seemed to examine Kate even closer, like a jungle cat watching her prey. She finally rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh, matching Kate's sarcastic tone. "It's like you and Barton were made for each other." She went to walk away and words seemed to spill out of Kate's mouth without her permission.

"Listen, I asked Clint if being here would be a problem. He said no. If I knew I'd be this much of an issue, I'd had stayed home."

Kate wasn't sure why she was explaining herself to the spy. But she found herself a little glad that she did when Natasha's eyes seemed to soften a fraction. Natasha pursed her lips together, and seemed to measure her words. "I know." She finally said quietly. "Just watch his back out there, ok?"

"Of course."

Natasha nodded once and turned to leave, ending their short conversation. "By the way," She added over her shoulder, "If you're looking for him, go down the hallway and take a left. He's talking to Bobbi."

Kate turned herself, peering down the hallway that the spy was talking about. "Oh, cool. Thanks…" She turned back around and found that she was speaking to the empty air.

Natasha had already left.

"Rude." Kate muttered and headed down the hallway in search of her namesake. She heard their voices before she saw them. She rounded the corner with every intention of breaking up their discussion but halted to a stop. Whatever conversation they were having must not have been a pleasant one.

Clint leaned on the wall with his left shoulder propped up and legs crossed. To anyone else it would look like a casual position. But Kate knew better. She saw the tension building in his shoulders and the way his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. She saw his knuckles that gripped his bicep turning white. Bobbi stood in front of him. She tilted her head to get back in his line of sight. He'd look away and she'd adjust again so that he had no choice but to look at her. Eyebrows furrowed, she twirled a lock of blond hair between her fingers.

Kate quickly ducked back around the corner, out of sight. She pressed up against the wall and tuned her ears to the conversation.

"Don't be like that, Clint."

"How do you want me to be, Bobbi? I mean, do you think I'm stupid?"

"I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Kate heard Clint bark out a bitter laugh before he continued. "Do you think this is my first rodeo? You really think that I don't know when people are keeping important information from me?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Sure, Bobbi. A pie mission that happens to have two Avengers as backup. No big deal. Just the usual."

Bobbi's response was too low for Kate to hear but she heard Clint give a long and slow sigh in response.

"Yeah, I know."

"Listen," Bobbi started again a little louder now, her tone almost gentle. "Just…please be careful. Don't die out there. It'd be so much paperwork." Kate heard Clint laugh softly. "There are S.H. .D protocols and forms. Then I'll have to deal with the Avengers. It's just a lot of hassle."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll try."

"Good." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "You can come out now, Kate."

Kate squeezed her eyes shut tight, mortified. After a long moment, she finally peeled herself away from the wall and peaked around the corner facing the two Avengers. She grinned sheepishly.

"Hey guys."

Clint tuned towards her staying silent but his eyes danced with amusement. Even Bobbi fought the small grin that pulled at her lips. She pushed herself off the wall letting a hand graze Clint's arm before walking past. She paused by Kate. "You two try and behave, alright?"

Kate smiled while Clint snorted. "Yeah, right." He shouted at her retreating form. Kate watched him watch her walk away then slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Clint whined and rubbing the spot where she hoped he'd have a Kate fist sized bruise later.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, ya sleaze."

Clint grinned devilishly and started towards the doors at the end of the hallway. "You don't know anything, girly girl."

Kate barked a laugh and fell in step with him, letting him lead the way once again. "I know there has to be a reason why you two got divorced. And that she probably never get back with you."

His countenance darkened for just a second but before Kate could wonder if she had crossed a line, he smirked again. "Like I said, you don't know anything."

They passed thru double doors and entered into what reminded Kate of large warehouse, housing Quinjets and other planes. Their bows and quivers were waiting for them, leaned up against a far wall. Ignoring the agents that milled around, Kate let her hand glide across her beloved bow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clint to the same.

"Alright Hawkeye." Kate began, drawing back Clint's attention. "What's our play here?"

"Be ready for anything." He started, strapping the quiver across his back. "S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to back up as much information as we can on this. "He held up a small black flash drive. Kate took it and turned it in her hand, examining it.

"So any idea who we're stealing this info from?"

"An unofficial offshoot of A.I.M. They say the building we're infiltrating is abandoned. Official story is that A.I.M. shut them down and cleared the place but may have left some information behind. "

"They say?" Kate echoed, eyebrows raised.

Clint cast a warily glance towards the agents. "Until they decide to tell us everything, I'm questioning everything." He said, his tone barely above a whisper.

Kate nodded her head in agreement. "I can get down with that." She put her own quiver over her shoulders. "So what, we sneak in and out?"

The agents meandered out of the area and Clint griped her arm. He leaned close to her ear and spoke in a low tone. His words were uttered with a hurried urgency that it took Kate aback. "Listen, if this thing goes south, we worry about ourselves and only ourselves. Understand?"

At first Kate couldn't say anything. The ferocity of his words unnerved her. She peered up at him, trying to mask her shock. He was usually pretty laid back when it came to SHEILD missions. It's when he was called out with the Avengers did she ever see him get even remotely worked up. He knew he was playing with the big boys then but Kate knew he could play just as hard as them. SHEILD missions were often a joke compared to what he did with the Avengers.

Clint's grip tightened slightly bringing her back to the moment. "Katie? What cha say?"

She took another long look at Clint then flashed a plucky smile burying away her worry. "As your ex so nicely mentioned, I'm not even a SHEILD agent." She shrugged one shoulder. "So screw 'em."

Clint's lips quirked up into a boyish grin. He released her arm but neither made a move to leave. They stood there and looked at each other. Natasha's earlier words echoed in her mind.

"Watch his back, ok?"

Kate had said that she would and she meant it. They were a team. The Hawkeyes. She'd always have his back.

The sound of a throat clearing brought them both back to the present. Natasha stood a few feet away, now dressed in her trademark cat suit. Her hands found their way back to her hips.

"You dorks ready to go?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Kate replied exchanging one last look with Clint.

"That's the spirt." Natasha said dryly. She held out two small black eyepieces. "Here are your coms," She explained while Clint and Kate placed them in their ears. "These stay in at all times." The sentence ended with a very point look in Clint's direction. Clint grinned back at Natasha sheepishly. Kate fought the annoyance that suddenly pledged her on not being in on the obvious inside joke. She forced herself to focus on what Natasha was saying.

"Bobbi and I will be flying you out on one of the quinjets. From there it'll be a five minute hike to the base. So, if for some reason, you need backup we can get there quickly." Kate watched as Clint and Natasha exchanged another long look in their secret silent language that she couldn't understand.

"Like I said earlier though," Natasha finally said, breaking their silent conversation. "It's a simple mission so you shouldn't need us."

"I planned on getting caught up on some well need rest, so you two better not call us." They all turned as Bobbi walked up, completing the group.

"Well, what are we all waiting for then?" Kate clapped her hands together. "Let's get to it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha landed the stealth quinjet as close as she could to the base without compromising themselves and Clint and Kate walked the rest of the way. Her estimations were close as it took just a little more than five minutes on foot to get there. Kate figured the extra time was caused by the snow that started to fall in thick sheets. Soon the large concrete building was in their sight.

"This is weird, right? Kate asked suddenly as they came up to a large steel locked door.

"Huh?"

Kate kneeled down and started picking the lock. "You know. The work wife, the ex-wife, you, and just I working together."

Clint waved a hand, dismissing her statement. "Nah, it's not."

The lock yielded to Kate's efforts and unlocked with a loud thud. She twisted around and grinned up at Clint in triumph. She then took a stand back as Clint tensed himself and stood in front of the door. "On three."

One

Two

Three

He kicked the door open with one fluid movement and they entered, bows at the ready. "Clear." he called out, declaring the area clear of hostiles. They made their way down the hallway. They reached a dead end and took a right down another hallway, Kate taking the lead this time.

"Just you?" Clint repeated.

"I feel like it's a little weird. Like they're judging me or something."

The hallway widened out and Clint fell into step beside her. "Bobbi's been nice and Nat…well…" He paused then shrugged. "I mean, she's not the quickest person to warm up to but I don't think it's been weird."

"Easy for you to say." Kate said with a small eye roll. "You two have that mind meld thing going on."

"Wait," Clint reached out and stopped her. "You aren't jealous, are you?" A teasing smirk pulled at his lips and his eyes narrowed playfully. "You're jealous. I sometimes forget you're only nine years old."

Kate scowled at him. "I'm twenty one, Barton. And don't be stupid, of course I'm not jealous." She freed her arm from his hold and continued down the hallway. "Sometimes I think I don't fit in well with your day job and the people in it."

"Huh?"

"I mean, they're both Avengers too. So you guys have that. You and Natasha have known each other for forever. You and Bobbi are still close. Then there's just me."

Clint reached out once more and grabbed her hand. "You don't think that's enough?" She looked away but he continued. "Just Katie. Maybe that's what I need."

She opened her mouth to argue when Bobbi's voice suddenly crackled in her ear. "You guys know we can hear everything you're saying, right?"

Kate cursed, the heat of embarrassment flushing her neck. She had forgotten all about the stupid coms. Feeling thoroughly humiliated, she put some speed in her step and passed by Clint.

She reached the end of the hallway before Clint. It emptied out into a balcony overlooking a large room. It looked to Kate like it may have once been a laboratory. Not much was left now just some spare tables and equipment. It certainly looked abandoned. Kate was half a second away from saying it out loud when she noticed something that made her heart stop.

Across the room, painted on a wall, was a Hydra symbol.

As if on cue, men in uniforms entered into the room below them. Kate spotted the Hydra seal proudly displayed on their sleeves. Clint walked up behind her and started to speak but Kate dropped to the floor, pulling him down with her. He yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, shut up!" Kate hissed at him. She gestured the giant symbol and the men in the room below them. "Have A.I.M changed their logo lately?"

"Hawkeyes, what's going on out there?"

Clint cursed quietly and put a hand over his eyes, ignoring Bobbi. He stayed in that position for a moment. He finally removed his hand but stayed silent. He crouched forward as far as he could without being seen. Kate watched as his eyes darted back and forth, surveying the whole room. He finally leaned back on his hunches.

"Barton? Bishop? Someone better start talking right now." This time it was Natasha's voice in their ear.

"Twelve men in sight," He listed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Automatic guns, knives on most. That's just what I see down there. There's no way of telling who else is here." He dragged his hand angrily across his face. "This is real cute, Tasha. You find your leak yet?"

Kate threw him a questioning look. Leak? She mouthed. He shook his head sharply at her, silently promising to fill her in later.

"We just did actually."

There was something unspoken but that lingered in her voice. "What else, Nat?"

Kate sore she heard the spy sigh. "That intel is legit. We really do need it." She paused. "It could save a lot of lives."

Kate watched the emotions filter across Clint's face. He was conflicted but she knew he'd never turn away from something that help people. He chewed on his bottom lip angrily. "Well it's nice to know that not everything that's come out of your mouth today was a lie."

If the barb affected The Widow, it didn't show in her tone. "It's up to you, Clint. We're leveling the building in 15 minutes. Get out now or get the information then get out. Make a decision and-"

Static burst onto the line before The Widow could complete her sentence. Kate pulled the earbud out before it burst her eardrum. Clint already had his out and Kate watched as he threw them on the ground in frustration.

"Someone's jamming the line. They know we're here." He said. "We need to get moving."

"What's the plan?"

"You go back to the Quinjet. I'm going to get the intel and I'll meet you there."

"Like hell I will." Kate spat out angrily. Her anger only rose as he dumbly stared at her. "What part of I'm not bailing, did you not understand?"

Clint blinked and Kate fought the urge to strangle him. "I'm not your little sidekick that needs protecting, Clint. I thought we were a team."

"We are." He said haltingly. His eyes closed once more and Kate watched him collect his composure, slipping it back on piece by piece. Finally the mask was completed. When he opened his eyes again they shined with bright intensity.

Kate reached out and lightly touched his hand. "I've got your back, Hawkeye."

"I know you do, Hawkeye." A smiled ghosted over his face then he was back to business. "I'll go get the intel if you can keep them off my back."

"I can do that. You know where you're going?"

Clint scoffed at her. "Of course I know where I'm going." He reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. He tipped it in Kate's direction with a wag of his eyebrows. "Grapping hook arrow."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Kate muttered as she watched the archer silently stand and loose the arrow. The only sound to be heard to was a small whoosh of the arrow cutting through the air, traveling to the other side of the room.

With a grin and jerk of his head he beckoned her to his side. She joined him on the thin metal rail with no hesitation. He snaked a strong arm around her waist and off of the rail they leapt. They landed on the bottom level in a tucked roll and were able to take out two agents a piece before their presence was fully realized. Two more agents each were downed before the remaining men could draw their weapons.

The knife cut the air a fraction above Kate's ear, surprising her more than actually hurting her. In almost slow motion, she saw a lock of her own raven hair float to the ground. In real time, she had an arrow through his shoulder before the man's next breath.

"Katie?" Clint called out while knocking an agent to the ground with a heavy punch. "You ok?"

"I'm good." She answered, delivering a roundhouse kick to a man who foolishly tried to engage her. They both turned to the last standing man, who suddenly looked quite pale. He started to run but was stopped by arrows in both kneecaps.

The pair collected the arrows from the fallen men quickly. "You ready to go?" Clint asked.

"Right behind ya, boss." Kate answered. Clint gave a tight nod and sprinted out of the room, down another dark hallway. She didn't hear the HYDRA agent sneaking up until it was too late. She barely felt the butt of his gun smash into the back of her head. Her warning cry died on her lips and the world quickly faded into blackness.

Kate decided that Clint wasn't completely useless as a mentor. He had taught her a few good things. As Kate returned to conciseness, she could hear his voice as clearly as if he were lying beside her.

"Here's what you do if you're ever knocked out. When you wake up, don't open your eyes. Pretend that you're still out of it. They'll likely be still deciding if they want to kill you, girly girl. And they'll make that decision a lot quicker if they know you're awake."

So she laid there and focused on her breaths, evening them out. She concentrated on getting her bearings. Widow said that they were going to blow up the building. She was still alive and not blown into millions of pieces so she couldn't have been out for long. She heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and voices joined them. She strained to hear their words.

"Who is left?"

"Only the girl."

"She will be no problem if she is as easy to kill as the other one."

Clint. Kate bit back the bile that creeped up her throat, threating to spill out. They couldn't be talking about him, she thought desperately. Clint was many things, but easy to kill was not one. She was yanked out of her thoughts as she was pulled bodily from off the floor by the front of her shirt.

Rude.

Kate forced her body go limp, her head falling backwards, then suddenly snapped it forward into the man's forehead. He let her go as blood gushed down his face. She landed in a crouch and quickly swept the legs out from underneath the injured man.

"Ow." She complained, holding her aching head. She wasn't given much time to recover as a second man rushed her. She dodged the first punch easily and managed to land one of her own across the man's jaw. He stumbled momently but shook off the blow easily.

There were still three men and all had an easy 100 or more pound advantage on her. She needed her bow and fast. Thinking fast, she bent backwards to doge to next flurry of hits. She balanced her hands on the floor and wrapped her legs around the stunned man's neck. Using all of her strength, she flipped the man up and over her body and slammed him to the floor.

Clint had once showed her a video of the Black Widow doing that move. Kate thought it was the coolest thing ever and Clint had bet that she'd never be able to do it. If -when- she found him she'd be twenty dollars richer. It was also brought to her attention that she was no Natasha Romanoff and she would most certainly be sore in the morning.

Ignoring her now screaming muscles, Kate got back on her feet and made a running start towards her bow and quiver that laid across the room. She slid between another man's legs, landing a punch in a very sensitive area and bringing him to his knees.

She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. She aimed for the last standing man. She loosed the arrow at the same time the bullet left his gun. The bullet caught her side a second before her arrow pinned his arm to the wall.

She gasped and grabbed her side. She blanched when she pulled back a bloody hand. She hissed as she felt the wound. The bullet had only creased her as far as she could tell. She pushed the pain down as much as she could and tried to focus. She knew she'd survive. It was Clint she wasn't sure about. The man's words made her nervous. Clint was one of the most stubborn person she knew. So if they were convinced they had killed him, he might not be in the best shape.

She made her way out of the room and slinked down the dark hallway staying close to the wall. The florescent lights flickered eerily above her. She needed a way to get backup. Widow and Mockingbird were only a few minutes away. She just needed to alert them.

It was she leaned against the cool concrete wall fighting off a wave of nausea that she saw it. She wouldn't have ever noticed it if the light hadn't happen to catch it the way it did. She made her way over to the small object.

Clint's Avengers ID.

Tony Stark had once told her that each ID was made especially for each Avenger and would respond to their touch. An Avenger was able to add different contacts in case of emergencies. Clint never mentioned adding her or anyone else for that matter. Trying to activate it was a long shot, but a chance she had to take.

Trying not to dwell on why it was laying in the hallway and not on its owner, Kate held her thumb on the circler A and watched as it scanned her fingerprint. She chocked back a sob of relief when a holographic picture of her arose from the piece of plastic and she was greeted by the voice of Stark's A.I. Jarvis.

"Katherine Bishop a.k.a. Hawkeye. How may I assist you, Ms. Bishop?"

"I need back up, like right now, please."

"Of course." Jarvis paused. After a few seconds he spoke again. "I have alerted Agents Romanoff and Morse. They are on their way. Do you or Agent Barton need medical assistance?"

"Yeah, Clin-Agent Barton may." Kate spoke as she made her way back down the hallway. "I've just got to find him first."

"If you will keep Agent Barton's ID with you the GPS will lead them to you. I'll be right here if you need any more assistance, Ms. Bishop."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Ms. Bishop."

She kept moving although it was getting harder to do. Her steps had transformed into a limp and the hand she had clamped around her side was slick with blood. But she kept moving, stepping around fallen bodies. Most seemed to still be breathing. Clint must have put up a good fight. She could hear shouting and knew it'd only be a matter of time before they found her. She needed to find Clint. The wall opened up into a large room and Kate causational peered inside. Her heart stopped when she saw a body with a nest of dirty blond hair heaped in a pile in the middle of the floor.

Clint

She made her way into the room and dropped down by his side. She bit back another wave of nausea. There was blood everywhere.

"Clint?" She cried out. "Clint? Can you hear me?"

She got no response in return. She muttered a curse and rolled him over to his back as carefully as she could, supporting his head. With shaking hands, she placed two fingers on his neck. She was rewarded with a light pulse. Letting out a shuddering sigh of relief, she turned her attention to the source of the blood. The right side of his shirt was matted and torn. Kate ripped the already frayed fabric giving her access to the wound.

Her vision tilted as she saw the wound in all of its gory glory. She slammed her eyes shut and pressed down on the wound with the fabric she tore off, commanding herself to get it together.

It's ok. It's ok. I have to stop the bleeding. It's just Barton. It's just Barton with a hole in his side. It's ok.

A hand weakly landed on hers and caused Kate to almost jump out of her skin. Her eyes flew open in surprise to see Clint's usual bright eyes, now clouded, staring up at her. Kate forced a relaxed smile and fought to pull it together.

"Nice of you to finally join us in the land of the living, Clint. Have a good nap?" The words lost some of their intended snarky edge as she still fought the panic that crept up her body and settled on her chest.

"I've had better, girly girl." Clint answered quietly. A grimace crawled across his face and his eyes started to close once more.

"No you don't." Kate scolded lightly. She patted his cheek. "You don't get to sleep anymore. Nap time's over, Barton."

Kate watched him open his eyes again with what seem to be a great deal of effort. "Can you sit up?" She asked, already placing her arms behind him. He nodded even as she began to sit him up. Once he was vertical she took his hands and placed them on the now bloody ball of fabric on his side. He hissed in pain.

"I know. We need to keep pressure on it though." She smoothed trying to sound as gentle as she could. Kate Bishop was not known as a nurturing sort of person.

Without warning the room tilted once more and started to spin. She closed her eyes against the dizzying color that creeped on the edge of her vision. Deep breaths, Bishop. She coached herself. Deep breaths. Nice and easy.

When her head finally stopped spinning, she opened her eyes again to find Clint staring at her intensely. "You're hurt."

"No, I'm not. You're hurt. What happened?"

His gaze flickered between her face and her side. He opened his mouth to argue but Kate raised a hand cutting him off. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." The words barely left her mouth when another wave of nausea rolled over her. She wondered if the universe was punishing her for lying. It passed and she ignored Clint's worried gaze. "Don't worry about me." She snapped. "Now tell me what happened."

Clint shifted and a low moan escaped him when the movement didn't agree with his ailing body. "I was getting that Intel and some goon stabbed me."

"Do you still have it?"

Clint gave a weak chuckle. "When did you start caring about the mission, Katie? But yeah, I've got it."

"I just didn't want another lecture from Widow." Kate positioned herself around Clint, putting his arm around of her shoulders. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Alright Hawkeye, let's do this." She anchored her arm around his waist and looped two fingers in the belt loop of his pants.

"You're heavy." She grunted as she pulled him upright and onto his feet. She tried to hide her wince when he leaned heavily against her wound.

"Is that a fat joke?" He quipped weakly. With each slow step, Kate had to support more and more of his weight. When they finally got into the hallway, his body completely gave out and he sagged against her. His head lolled over to the side, resting on her shoulder.

"Clint?" Kate called out, failing to keep the panic out of her voice. "Clint, I can't carry you. I need you to help."

Her pleas fell upon unconscious ears. She was able to drag him along for a few more steps before her own knees buckled. She cursed when she hit the ground hard, bringing Clint down with her.

She already felt sick as she worked at untangling her and Clint's limbs but it was the sound of distant gunfire that made her stomach churn. The next round was considerably closer and Kate barely had enough time to free herself from Clint before her stomach lurched again, this time bringing its contents up with it. When various shades of grey encroached on the edge of her vision, she knew she didn't have much time before she'd be as useless as Clint.

The gunfire seemed to be right out top them now and she scrambled to grab a gun off one of the fallen men. With trembling hands she held the gun in front of her. Her side felt as if it was on fire and her head was swimming but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Two blurry figures stepped out around the corner and started slowly walking towards them. Kate aimed at the tallest of the blurry blobs.

"Kate, wait!"

Kate blinked hard. How did HYDRA goons know her name? She tightened her grip on the gun. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. The trembling in her hands had evolved into violent shaking. Her chest heaved without her permission, her lungs taking in oxygen too quickly. She'd hyperventilate and they'd kill Clint. That thought made her grip the gun until her knuckles ached.

"Katie, stop." Another voice cried out weakly. Kate shook her head, trying to clear it. Everything was bleeding together. Without warning, red filled her vision. She panicked and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. It was the mangled moan beside her that finally snapped her out of the panic ridden fog and she saw what was actually happening.

Kate's gun had been stripped away from her. Natasha was kneeled in front of her, cold hands gripping each side of her face. Natasha's lips were moving but Kate couldn't make out any of her words over the roar in her ears. She wanted to ask about Clint. She needed to find him. She needed to make sure he was ok, but the words wouldn't form.

She heard another strangled moan and she ripped her face from Natasha's hands. It was Clint. Bobbi was kneeing beside him whispering into his ear. She watched as Bobbi gathered him into her arms, as Kate had did only a few moments ago, and help him stand. Suddenly Kate too was on her feet and moving. Although pulled along was more arcuate. Natasha did most of the moving while Kate did her best to keep up.

Apparently she lost some time along the way. After tripping over her own feet, she let her eyes close. When they opened again she was outside, the cold and snow nipping at her cheeks. She craned her neck and saw the building behind them had been reduced to a smoking pile of rubble. She blinked once more and found herself laying on the floor of the quin jet.

She felt cold hands on her again and strained to focus. The roaring in her ears had finally been silenced. She frowned when she realized that she was flat on her back. The floor was unforgiving but when she tried to turn onto her side she was stopped by the cold hands.

"Don't move." Natasha spoke, moving into her line of sight. Kate hissed with pain as the spy pressed a wad of gauze against her side. "You with us, Kate?"

"Is Clint ok?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I asked, but yeah, he'll be ok." Kate felt her apply more pressure and tape the gauze down. "You need to worry about yourself. You lost a lot of blood." She gave a frustrated shake of her head. "How you two дураки managed to get seriously injured during such a simple mission, is beyond me."

Kate intended to fire back something snarky but instead found her eyes closing once more against her will. She distantly felt her bangs being swept from her forehead. She barely heard Natasha's soft words before the darkness dragged her down.

"Rest, немного ястреб"


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Kate awoke she was in a hospital bed. Soft voices drifted to her side of the room and she turned her stiff neck to see Bobbi perched on the other bed. Her heart stilled when she saw Clint. He looked smaller laying there, hooked up to various machines. His hair seemed blonder under the bright light and it was tousled every which way. There were cuts and bruises on his face and arms and stiches are holding some skin right under his hair together. Overall it was a vast improvement over the last time Kate saw him.

This conversation must have been going better than their last because they're both smiling and touching. Clint said something Kate couldn't hear and Bobbi laughed in response. She watched silently as Bobbi lightly brushed her fingers through a messy section of his hair. He moved his bruised hand towards hers and their fingers got tangled together. It was when Bobbi leaned down and placed a tender kiss to his brow that Kate looked away. She fell back asleep before the pair could even realize that she was intruding again on their private moment.

The doctors quickly clear the Hawks as medically sound and send them home with a generous helping of pain medication. It was decided that someone needed to keep an eye on the ailing pair and somehow Natasha drew the proverbial short straw. She knew it was for the best. After years of being partners, she knew how to deal with Clint. Especially a hurt and irritable Clint. She figured if she handle Clint then she could handle his protégé too.

So when she was volunteered, she didn't object. She just quietly loaded them into her car. Which proved to be more difficult than it should have been, but not nearly as difficult as getting them out of said car and up the stairs to Clint's apartment.

The phrase 'one step forward, two steps back' took on a literal meaning with these two. They would take a few steps and would stop, swaying in place, leaning against the wall or each other. Natasha typically had the patience of a saint but it was waning quickly the longer it took them to ascend the staircase.

After what seem to be eternity, they made it to Clint's front door. Natasha's foot tapped impatiently as Clint slowly searched each pocket for his keys. As Clint searched, she glanced at Kate who was busy keeping a wall up. Her eyes were closed and her face had taken an unnatural shade of white and green.

"Don't do it."

Kate's eyes flew open and she looked at Natasha with muddled confusion.

"Do not throw up in this hallway." Natasha clarified. She hadn't meant for it come out so harshly but she also really didn't want to have to scrub vomit out of the carpet. She watched Kate swallowed heavily and lean her head back onto the wall.

The sound of jingling keys almost brought a smile of relief to Natasha's face. Clint held up the keys in triumph as if he had found hidden treasure. In what seemed like slow motion, he moved towards the lock. She nearly growled in frustration when the keys slipped like water through his fumbling fingers. She caught them easily before the hit the ground.

"Wow, Tasha. You're pretty good with keys." Clint wagged his eyebrows at her as if he had said some kind of innuendo.

Natasha couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips and she give him an affectionate pat on the cheek. "I'm sure that sounded very dirty and clever in your head." She opened the front door and ushered the two inside. "Come on. Inside you go, дети."

Children

The two shuffled inside much like two young children still groggy from a mid-day nap. Lucky met them excitedly. His nails tapped against the floor as he bounded and weaved around them. Natasha gave him a pat on the top of head and it seemed to pacify him for the moment.

"Stay here." She instructed Clint while guiding Kate through the kitchen and up the stairs that led to the upstairs level. "Don't leave." She instructed again over her shoulder and thought she heard a muffled sarcastic 'yes ma'am'. She'd take it.

She led Kate into Clint's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Natasha scrunched up her nose at the mess. She kicked a path through the clothes, shoes, and other items slewed around the room to get to the dresser. She opened the top draw and started rifling through it.

"Do you have any clothes here?" She asked. She waited for a response but one wasn't given. She looked over shoulder to see Kate standing in the middle of the room blinking warily. Natasha sighed.

She put aside some clothes for Clint then grabbed one of his shirts and sweatpants for Kate. "Kate?" The young woman blinked at the sound of her name and looked up at Natasha. Taking advantage, Natasha continued.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable." She handed the pile of clothes to Kate who still stood there unmoving. "Go ahead." She prompted.

Kate fidgeted and adverted her eyes. A subtle blush creeped up her neck. "This is weird." She said so softy that Natasha had to strain to hear her.

"What?" Natasha questioned. She waited for an explanation as Kate looked everywhere but at the spy. The girl looked like she was going to die from embarrassment when Natasha finally understood. She practically growled.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "What? Are you shy now?" Kate still looked away and Natasha sighed. "Listen," She said changing tactics, trying to be as kind as possible. "I'm not leaving you to change on your own and you trip over your own two feet. If you fall and break your neck, Clint's going to come after me."

She looked up and Natasha saw just how miserable she must felt. The girl's face was a mix of exhaustion, embarrassment, and another emotion that Natasha couldn't identify. After a moment, she turned and swept her long black hair aside exposing the zipper on her suit.

Natasha silently pulled the zipper down and walked over to the bed, giving Kate some privacy. She kept an ear tuned to Kate as she pulled back the covers. A small noise of disgust escaped her as she caught sight of the sheets. She smoothed them out and tried her best to sweep all of the crumbs off the mattress. She made a mental note to talk to Clint once he sobered up about his cleaning habits. She stopped when she noticed the absence of noise and turned her attention back to Kate.

The shirt Natasha had given her was about three sizes too big and seemed to shallow her. The pants, even cinched as much as possible, still hung comically from her hips. Natasha patted the bed, beckoning the tired girl over.

"Come on, немного ястреб."

Little hawk

The endearment was fitting. She was like a little Clint. They were so similar in many ways and Kate seemed to have a good effect on Clint. Just in the few times they had met before this fiasco, Natasha noticed how she challenged him to do better; to be better. She wasn't afraid to call him out when he needed it. Natasha could see how when they were together they rounded each other out. They had the pieces that the other needed.

Kate slowly walked over and lowered herself on the bed. Remembering her earlier green parlor, Natasha placed a wastebasket by the bed and started to leave the room. She almost made it to the door when she was stopped by the quiet voice.

"Why do you that?"

Natasha turned raising her eyebrows in question and Kate clarified. "Speak Russian sometimes. So people don't know what you're saying?"

Natasha considered her question for a moment before she turned back and perched on the edge of the bed. "Sometimes." She answered with a shrug. "Sometimes it just slips out."

"What did you say just then?" Kate asked, eyes now shut. She couldn't see the flush of embarrassment that overtook Natasha's face. She considered lying to the girl but she'd probably just go and ask Clint. That was if she even remembered this conversation in the morning.

"Hемного ястреб. It means little hawk." She answered truthfully. She watched Kate smirk and draw the covers up under her chin.

"Little hawk, I like that. I might use one day." Kate mused. The smirk disappeared quickly and her eyebrows furrowed, eyes still shut. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Years of training prevented Natasha from physically flinching at the question but it struck her just the same. And she wasn't sure why. She was far past caring about what others thought of her. That was breed out of her years ago as a child. Feelings like those were not tolerated in the Red Room. It wasn't so much she cared what Kate thought of her, but for some reason that thought that she was unduly mean to her unsettled Natasha.

"I've known Clint for a long time now." Natasha finally said and focused on keeping her tone even and neutral. Kate cracked an eye open and waited for her to continue.

"Since we've been partners, we watch each other's back. I try to protect him whenever I can, no matter what. But sometimes I can't." She paused. "I asked you to watch his back and you did. You were ready to shoot anyone that tried to hurt him. I thank you for that."

Kate met Natasha's gaze and with a seriousness that surpassed her young age said, "I'll always have his back."

Natasha nodded once and stood up.

"I know."

With that she grabbed the extra clothes and walked out of the room giving Kate the opportunity to rest. She walked down the staircase, ready to relax but she knew that she still had Clint to deal with. She prayed that he'd cooperate.

She turned into the kitchen and couldn't help to smile at the sight before her. Clint had obeyed her instructions not to move. In fact, he hadn't moved an inch. He was leaned over the kitchen island with Lucky laying at his feet. All Natasha could see was a nest of sandy blond hair resting on top of his arms. He lifted his head once he heard her light footsteps. He was the only one that could ever hear her walk into a room.

"Come on, Hawkeye. Let's get you out of those clothes." She said walking into the living area, knowing that that would get him moving. He gave her, what Natasha assumed, was a playful seductive smile. But the famous Hawkeye was off his game tonight and it turned out to be more of a sloppy lopsided grin.

"Yes ma'am." He purred teasingly and started to follow her. Natasha knew the second he moved that he was in still in pain. He hid it well but she knew all his tells. With each step, he clenched his jaw tighter. The muscle below his right eye twitched. They were all subtle signs that would be missed if you weren't looking for them.

She didn't intervene until he reached out with his left hand for something to brace against. She slid underneath his arm and took most of his weight until he regained his balance. She guided him onto the couch and helped his ease out of his boots. Then she started unpacking his shirt. She had begun pulling it up when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her hands still on his shirt. "I know you're not shy."

He gave a strained smile, his bright blue eyes tight with pain. "Be easy."

She returned the smile with a wink. "I always am."

He nodded, giving her the ok to continue. She finished pulling up the black tee shirt and helped ease out his left arm, then his right, then lifted the shirt up over his head. He didn't verbally protest but Natasha noticed his sharp inhale.

She gave him a moment to recover then moved to his belt quickly undoing it. She shimmed the cargo pants down past his hips and slipped them off completely. It wasn't awkward in the least. It was a routine they were both used to. They experienced the kind of intimacy that came with being partners. Knowing that they could trust each other with their lives. Having the trust to sleep in the other's presence and knowing that they'd be safe. Trusting the other to dig bullets from their body, patch them up, and know they'd do the same for the other.

He sat there only in purple boxers and Natasha took this opportunity to take a better look at his injuries. Shallow cuts lined his face and arms. The worst was a cut at his hairline that was now held together by stitches. She gently traced the dark purple bruises along his torso. They led to the pack of thick white gauze on his side. She peeled back a corner to get a better look at the stab wound.

"It's looking better." She mused.

He grunted in agreement. "I've had worse."

"I know you have." She said as she ducked her head to get a better look. The stiches were pulled taunt across his skin. The color looked better than it did the last time she had seen it in the hospital. She replaced the gauze and secured the tape, sealing it in place.

"Alright, let's get you dressed."

Clint sighed. "Can't I just…" He let the sentence trail and vaguely gestured to his clothes-less state.

Natasha grinned. "Trust me, if it was just us, I'd let you sit around completely naked if that's what you wanted. But since your protégé is sleeping upstairs I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed once more but allowed her to help him dress and ease him back onto the cushions. She went to swing his legs up onto the couch but he stopped her.

"I'm not sleepy." She shot him a look full of disbelief and he rolled his eyes with childish exaggeration. "I'm serous, Nat. I don't want to sleep right now." The sharp undercurrent in his tone made Natasha pause. She saw the irritability that now settled in his face and decided to let it go. He was hurting and she suspected his pain medicine was wearing off. Which meant that the hawk would soon be difficult to deal with.

So Natasha let him be, grabbed the TV remote from off the table and settled in beside him. She offered him control of the remote but he denied it with a shake of his head so she mindlessly flipped thru the channels. They sat that way in silence for a few long minutes, long enough that Natasha was sure that Clint had fallen asleep.

That hope deflated when she glanced over and saw that he was still awake. His eyes flickered over to hers briefly, but stayed silent allowing himself to be observed. He was exhausted, she could read it all over his face. He was tense. Natasha watched as his brow would furrow then smooth back out, only to pinch back together a moment later. He had something he wanted to say and she knew he wouldn't let himself relax until he said it.

"How's Kate?" He finally asked.

"She's ok; sound asleep right now." Natasha answered.

"She's good, isn't she?" He glanced back over to Natasha, meeting her gaze. "Better than me." His tone was heavy, loaded with something.

Natasha wasn't sure where he was leading but knew she had to tread lightly. "She's good with a bow but I wouldn't say she's better then you. Not yet anyways." She teased but he remained sullen.

"That's not what I meant." His lips pulled into a tight line. "She's so much better than me, Nat."

"Are you in love with her?" There it was. She lunched the question had been stuck in the back of her mind right out into the open.

Clint bristled. "Seriously, Nat?" The words were spat out with such fervor that it answered her question and she needed no more explanation. It took another minute before the red that flushed his face faded and returned to its usual color. It took a few more minutes before he spoke again his voice softer this time.

"We're close but not like that." He tugged on some frayed strands on the couch that captured his attention. "We're just friends. I know everyone says it but it's true for us, Nat. It's not like how I and you were when…" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he was saying.

His words hung heavily in the air between them, bring back memories that neither of them had called to mind in a long while. "Strings." He finally sighed. "Everyone has them. I have 'em with you. Have 'em with Bobbi. But not with Katie. I like it that way. It's simple."

"I get it, Barton." She assured him. She intended to let him off the emotional hook but he kept talking.

"I tried to convince her to bail twice so she wouldn't get hurt and she wouldn't." His frowned deeply. "She said that she was the Hawkeye that didn't bail. Guess who the one that does bail is?" He gave a small rueful chuckle and racked a hand through hair. "Girl gets shot, is bleeding out everywhere and still has to drag my sorry butt around."

"She must think you're worth it." He starts to protest and Natasha didn't give him a chance to continue. "She wouldn't stick with you if she didn't believe in you, Clint. I think she sees more in you then what you're willing to see in yourself."

He looked away and Natasha gently turned his face back to her, forcing him to meet her gaze. "She's not the only one, Clint." His eye darted away from under Natasha's heavy gaze and she waited until he looked back at her. "Clint, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." He was silent for another moment before he spoke again, this time with his famous grin. "How could I forget? I've got three women that keep nagging me."

He was deflecting but Natasha let him. She knew it was a conversation better suited for another time. So she gave him a small laugh and let him lower his head onto her lap. As if out of instant, her hands were on top his head, carding through his mop of hair. She watched as he finally allowed himself to relax, the tension easing out of his muscles. His eyes fluttered shut and when Natasha thought that he was finally asleep, he spoke once more.

"We've been through a lot haven't we, вдова?"

Widow

Natasha knows he's fallen asleep even before she responds.

"Yes we have, ястреб."

Hawk

Kate woke up to the smell of coffee. It was heavenly. The sunlight peeked in through the cheap blinds and she soaked it up. It took a moment for her to realize that she was in Clint's bed and not her own. It's when her side aches that the past couple of days came rushing back to her. She sighed and careful felt the stiches that were stretched along her rib cage. Clint had told her that Natasha had to push her ribs back into her body on the way to the hospital. She thought he was kidding.

She allowed herself a few more moments of sun soaking before getting up and padding downstairs. Two coffee cups were waiting on the kitchen counter. Clint had his back to her but turned around the instant he heard her footsteps.

"Hey," He greeted her with a large smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said, sliding into one of the tall chairs. "You?"

"Real good."

Kate knew that he wasn't telling the truth as soon as he moved. He moved stiffly while grabbing the coffee pot and filling their cups. He moved again to grab a small brown bag and his actions were sloth like compared to his usual speed. She pated the chair beside her. "Come sit down before you fall down."

He must have really be hurting because he didn't argue with her. He just sat and handed her the bag. She smiled when she opened it, inhaleing deeply. Fresh bagels from Clint's favorite place.

"Where'd you get these?" She asked handing him a bagel.

"Bobbi dropped them off earlier. She approves of your grocery choices by the way."

That made her smile. "Natasha still here?"

Clint shook his head. "No. She left a couple hours ago. Said she'd do our paperwork as our get well soon gift. It's just us for a while."

"So," Kate started, "a leak?"

Clint nodded. "There was a mole but they couldn't smoke him out. They had it narrowed down to a few agents, so they fed them some information and you know the rest."

"That's nice." She said dryly. "And they couldn't tell us all this because why exactly?"

"They didn't want to make it seem like they knew too much." Clint smiled slightly. "When the mole found out that both of us would be there, he apparently beefed up the reinforcements. That's why it went south so quickly." He winked at her. "I guess he heard that we make a pretty formable team."

They finished eating in a comfortable silence and neither felt compelled to speak again until they were headed to the couch. "Listen," Clint started earnestly, his eyes intense. "Thank you, Katie. For everything."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "No problem, Hawkeye."

He returned the gesture with a smile of his own. They collapsed on the couch and watched bad TV until Natasha came back to the apartment. Which was just fine with Kate. She folded herself into his side and remembered his earlier words: Just Katie. Maybe that's what I need.

She smiled to herself and laid her head on his shoulder. Just Katie. If that's what he needed then that was just fine with her too.


End file.
